wings_of_laughterfandomcom-20200213-history
Clay
Clay is a canon Wings Of Fire Character, and the main character of Dragonets of Destiny Dragonets of Destiny Clay is first seen being beaten up by Kestrel, who is just ASKING to be beaten up by Clay (literally). He is terrified of Kestrel, who is yelling "I JUST WANT YOU TO KIILLL MEE!", and is unable to defend himself. His friend, Tsunami, steps in and bites Kestrel's tail. Kestrel then turns on Tsunami, shouting, "I want CLAY to attack me, not you! Are YOU Clay? I think not!" She then stomps away, muttering, while Clay watches. Tsunami then turns to Clay, and Clay tells her that he thinks he broke his ribs. Tsunami tells him, "NAH, YOU ARE FINE AS LONG AS YOU THROW YOURSELF INTO THE RIVER!" Then Clay stumbles back, confused, before Tsunami grabs him and throws him into the river. Annoyed with Tsunami, his weirdo friend who thinks that she's a doctor all of a sudden, he sighs, climbs out of the water, and waddles away. He is later seen sweeping the bones of his dinner into the river, before talking with all the dragonets. At some point, he and Tsunami decide to go and stalk The Guardians, seeing what "stuff" they're up to. Then they discover s strange NightWing is coming and then... The NightWing comes. When the NightWing, Morrowseer arrives he goes around complaining about the dragonets of destiny. He judges them on looks, how ugly they are, how fat they are, and how useless he thought they were. Then he went on, whining about how demented Sunny looks, and how fat Clay was. And then, suddenly, Tsunami started to sing the Dragonet Song. This makes Morrowseer and the Guardians have a mood, and Morrowseer then tells Starflight he wants to see them. Freaked out, The Guardians flee to their cave, leaving Clay and the rest of the dragonets confused as heck. The dragonets were all like: "Did that NightWing just judge us?" And then Tsunami and Clay decided hours later to go stalk the guardians. Later, Starflight returns, after getting "the talk" with Morrowseer. When everyone butts out on his business and tries to ask him about what happened, he gets all defensive and hides in a corner with a scroll. Then, Tsunami and Clay decide to go stalk the Guardians, who were sitting by a fire, deciding that they need to kill Glory, who Morrowseer thinks is useless because Morrowseer is an idiot. Suddenly, Clay hears obnoxious noises coming from the river, and then goes to see what the heck is going on. Then, Webs comes out of the river dragging Tsunami, before chaining her up so that Kestrel could melt the chains together to trap poor Tsunami. Then, all the dragonets gather around Tsunami, who tells them that The Guardians are plotting to kill Glory. Then Glory is all like,"That's OKAY!" And the dragonets ignore her, before sending Clay into the river to escape the mountain. As soon as Clay escapes in the river, he gets stuck, and thinks he will die because he is too fat. But- he gets unstuck! And then, he sees gloworms and is all, "OH, LOOK STARS! Oh, they're just glow worms..." And then weird scale eating things come and start to eat Clay's scales, before making him pass out. When he wakes up, SOMEONE IS DROWNING HIIM! oh, no wait, that's just Tsunami sticking him into the river. Wait... TSUNAMI IS DROWNING HIM!!! When he thrashes, jerks, and tries to stop her, she is like, "Hey, what are you doing??? It's not like I'm trying to drown you!"Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Hilarious pages